Gongoros (Ultraman Legacy)
Gongoros is a Kaiju originating from the Ursa Major constellation which appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Of all the threats the AKDF had dealt with, few would be as strange as this one. World-ending catastrophes, alien invasions, and monster attacks had calmed down for the time being. With nothing major worthy of their attention taking place, the AKDF found themselves handling a much....smaller problem. Two rival "gangs" of hoodlum children were tearing their way across Japan. Vandalism, fist-fights, insults, and petty theft were common. Of all the things to stretch the AKDF's manpower, this was quickly proving to be such a situation. The AKDF found it needed to do little more than scold these children when they found them, but even still, the situation was growing tiresome. One of the annoying things about children is that they're fast. Steven, Fuji, and Akira were quickly learning this firsthand. "Are we allowed to shoot?" asked Akira, jokingly. "Are you crazy?!" Fuji answered. "What...it's on stun.." Akira joked. Fuji rolled her eyes and the two continued running. This kid had spray-painted the side of a store and he was acting as if he was a murder suspect. The group kept going however, determined to get a hold of him. "For all this trouble, that kid is going to apologize, clean that place up, and deal with whatever parents decide to do with him." Fuji said, clearly annoyed. "There! Stop!" yelled Steven, pointing to the boy. However, the group forgot the other annoying thing about kids. They were small and could get into places adults can't. The child did just that, escaping through a hole in a condemned building before the group could catch up with him. "Great. Just great." said Akira. "We lost him." "Unfortunate." Steven said apathetically. "Let's return to base, I'm sure there's some other problem for us to deal with by now." The three returned to base, reporting the encounter to Captain Muramatsu, who, along with Ishiro, had reminded behind at base in order to monitor and coordinate the AKDF's efforts. "This has been going on for weeks!" said Captain Muramatsu. "Of all the troubles, who would have thought quarreling children would be amongst the most difficult to deal with..." "Sir, I know this probably doesn't help, but my scans have confirmed that the children aren't being affected by Minus Energy." piped Ishiro. "If only it were a problem as easy as that." said the captain, solemnly. He then sat down in his chair, his head in one of his hands. "Perhaps if any of us had children of our own we'd be able to figure this out.." Sighing, the captain stood up and addressed the three. "Dismissed." he said. "You three need a break from this. Get some rest." "Yes sir!" said the three, saluting. Meanwhile, as the patrols through Tokyo for more activity from either gang continued, the leaders of each held a secretive meeting. The two groups had apparently decided to put a final end to their turf war. Both leaders had members of their inner circle questioning the idea, even stating that a brawl could get ugly. However, both leaders came to the same decision. The children themselves did not need to fight. They would create monsters to fight for them. The two leaders agreed on this and set to work. Both groups moved to storage yards they were known for painting their graffiti on. The leader of one of the gangs told the others the story of how his father had helped create a monster during his youth, a drawing brought to life by some space rays. "My old man would've gotten away with it to, if Ultraman hadn't taken the monster into space." said the boy. The leader of the rival gang was informing his cohorts of a similar occurrence, this time how his mother a monster from the Ursa Major constellation being born from a drawing created by her and other children, and how Ultraman Taro had defeated it. Each group of children readied their spray cans and set to work, hoping their drawings would be brought to life like the monsters they had been told about. One group set to work bringing about Gongoros, the other working to recreate Gavadon. The kids were hard at work, most painting while others kept watch for the police or the AKDF. The first gang was making rapid progress in drawing Gavadon, until the leader yelled "No, no! You're doing it wrong!" The kids looked at their leader, puzzled. "My dad told me about this. He said Gavadon was weak when he was like this! Here, look." The leader showed his followers a picture of Gavadon's second form, pointing to the monster and saying "Draw it like this." The kids got back to work, adjusting their drawing to befit Gavadon's more powerful form. However this gave their rivals ample time to complete Gongoros, and soon enough both monsters were ready. A few days past, with surprising quiet from the mobs of delinquents, much to the relief of the AKDF. However, on the night that Gavadon had been taken into the stars by Ultraman, both gangs met to witness their monsters coming to life, the winner of their battle deciding the fate of their turf war. After a few hours of waiting, the assembled children finally witnessed the cosmic rays coming down and shining upon the two drawings. Soon, the two monsters were awakened, and all of Tokyo would be their ring as the smackdown the children had envisioned was about to go down, not realizing the damage both monsters would cause. the two Kaiju almost immediately locked eyes and roared into the sky, before charging at one another and beginning their battle. Gongoros was clearly the more impressive of the two, though Gavadon was not without the ability to fend for himself, biting and hitting at his opponent repeatedly, though this left him open to manhandling due to the close range and Gongoros's superior strength. Gongoros even lifted Gavadon above his head and threw the other monster into several small stores, whose occupants had luckily escaped in time. Gavadon was not finished however, marching forward towards his foe. Gongoros unleashed a blaze of flame form its mouth, seemingly scorching Gavadon. Surprisingly however, the plucky little monster had survived, marching through the flames and attacking Gongoros. The children watched in awe, some rooting for their gang's particular monster, though many began to realize the carnage the battle was causing and had begun to worry. One of the younger boys asked their leader if it was possible to call off the monsters if needed. "I dunno, I'm not a Mega-zoologist!" was his reply. The younger boy gulped, looking over to the monsters, fearful for the city that had become their battlefield. The AKDF had immediately detected the two monsters when they appeared, mobilizing to deal with the threat as the two monsters continued their struggle, after a short briefing on the monsters by Ishiro. The team flew in to find the area of Tokyo around the monsters basked in flames, Gavadon and Gongoros grappling with one another in the middle of it. The team fired upon the monsters in attempt to get their attention and cease their battle, if only temporarily. This worked....only for Gongoros to unleash its flames in the direction of their jets. Akira's jet particularly took the brunt of the flames, in an effort to protect his comrades. The jet was sent falling down soon after, with Akira only barely managing to land it without the vehicle being outright destroyed. The AKDF continued to fire on the monsters, with Gongoros retaliating and Gavadon, surprisingly, backing away, as if it wanted no quarrel with the humans. Shortly after, Ultraman Legacy appeared on the scene to deal with the two beasts. Legacy looked between the two monsters, unsure of which one would attack him first. Gongoros quickly answered that question by raising its arms over Legacy's head and bringing its fists down on the Ultra, knocking him down. Legacy grasped his head in pain and yelled "Ouch! That really smarts!" He began turning to the monster and said "You're gonna pay for that you big green-" But before Legacy could complete his threat, Gongoros unleashed a stream of flame from its maw. Legacy was caught directly in the flames and began to convulse from the pain. Gavadon appeared to take pity on the Ultra's plight, and shockingly, appeared to absorb energy from the far away stars, releasing it as white beams from both his eyes. The beams struck Gongoros with impressive accuracy, causing a small explosion and knocking the monster back. This also stopped the flames, and allowed Legacy to get a look at his unlikely savior. "Thanks buddy!" he said. "Now what do you say we take out this big creep" Legacy then pointed at Gongoros. Gavadon let our a roar, apparently a response, and both turned their attention to the enemy monster. Gongoros was about to unleash more flames, but Legacy shouted "No you don't!" and punched the monster in the neck, causing him to stumble backward. Gavadon then awkwardly "ran" towards Gongoros and slammed into the larger monster, knocking him over. However Gongoros retaliated, striking Gavadon in the face with his tail. Legacy decided to intervene, leaping over Gavadon and kicking Gongoros in the face as the monster tried climbing to its feet. Legacy then turned around and grabbed Gongoros by the tail, swinging him around a few times before tossing the monster into the air. As Gongoros flew through the air however, he was suddenly sliced in half by a red figure and his almost comically large knife. Both halves the monster exploded before even hitting the ground, and between the fiery blasts, Redman landed. "Uh oh." said Legacy. He was already familiar with this red-colored alien killer, and so was the AKDF for that matter, their jets surrounding Redman. The alien looked around at the jets, then at Legacy and Gavadon. Legacy motioned for Gavadon to stay behind him, to which the monster quickly obliged. Legacy summoned his own blade, a sword comprised of energy, as opposed to Redman's physical knife. He was ready to battle the alien if need be. "Listen to me." Legacy said. "This Kaiju means you no harm. You already destroyed the real threat. Leave him be." "It's still a monster." Redman replied. "Nothing can change that." "Please...." Legacy pleaded, motioning to the jets around him. "I don't want my friends to get hurt." "My quarrel is not with the innocent.." Redman answered. "But I don't know what'll happen if they decide to shoot at you. I think it's best for all of us if you just walk away now. You've done your job." Legacy said, still hoping to end the situation before things could go too far. "Not entirely....." Redman threatened, eyeing Gavadon. "Does that thing seriously look like it intends on hurting anyone to you?" Legacy asked. "It might not want to at the moment...." Redman answered. Legacy was running out of patience. "I said back off..." The Ultra stepped forward, his blade at the ready. However, there was a sudden flash of blue light, and a similar energy blade swung next to Redman's neck. "I suggest you listen to him..." Ultraman Sect stated. "Fine. You win this round." Redman finally said, after weighing his options. With that, Redman teleported away, the only trace of him being too massive footprints in the ground. "Phew!" said Legacy, relaxing his stance and retracting his blade. He then noticed his color timer begin to blink. In all the "excitement", Legacy hadn't even felt his strength slowly being sapped. The Ultra looked back to Gavadon. "What do you say little buddy? Wanna go back to space?" he asked. Gavadon let out a roar in reply. "Well alright!" Legacy said. "Hey Sect" he said to his blue compatriot, "You mind?" Legacy asked, pointing to Gavadon. "If you couldn't tell by the flashing red and the beeping of my imminent death, I am beat." Sect shook his head, before finally saying. "Alright." He used his telekinetic abilities to lift Gavadon into the air, and the two flew off into the reaches of space. Starting to stumble around and feeling woozy, Legacy returned to human form, and was picked up by his AKDF comrades. While flying by, Akira noticed the children still gathered below. "What do we do about the kids?" he asked. In a rare occurrence, Captain Muramatsu smiled. "We called in outside experts for that." Suddenly, an army of parents came running in, grabbing their children and beginning to scold them for all their trouble, seem even being carried away by the ear. Akira shook his head and looked up the stars of the night sky. Before him flashed the figure of Gavadon, as it had when Ultraman first brought the monster into space. Abilities * Flames: Gongoros can emit a stream of deadly fire from his mouth. * Stink Gas: Gongoros can emit an extremely nasty smelling gas from his hind end. * Drawing: When needed, Gongoros can transform his body into energy and return back to the drawing he originally was. Trivia * Gongoros, along with his opponent, was suggested by Kit. * Like Legacy was in story, I to am surprised that the "Kaiju born from a drawing" idea was used more than once in the Ultra Series. * For unknown reasons, this iteration of Gongoros did not exploit any of his abilities aside the power to emit flames from his mouth. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju